


The Times We Were Together

by ImpartialGorgon



Series: Getting Closer [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Mutual Pining, Mutual comforting, Post-All That Remains, Post-Demands of the Qun, Post-Family Matter, Post-Here Lies the Abyss, post-Subjected to his Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpartialGorgon/pseuds/ImpartialGorgon
Summary: Varric tries to teach Cole Wicked Grace but keeps getting reminded of times he was alone with Hawke.





	The Times We Were Together

“Ok kid, there’s a lot you can learn about becoming a real boy from just playing cards.” He gestured to the seat across from himself and began shuffling.

The tavern was mostly empty with work just beginning for the day around the fortress. Varric had invited Sera who seemed eager to play, but was treated to several rude sounds, some obscene gestures and a slammed door once she realized Cole would be joining them.

“She doesn’t like me.”

“Yeah, it sure seems like that.”

* * *

* * *

“Sort your cards like I showed you. Don’t show me your hand yet.”

“You two loved to joke, and you joked about love, but the joking was love. It was the love she longed for while your love was long gone. It wasn’t long before you loved too.”

“That’s what you got from everything I said?”

* * *

“We’re comfortably settled in Hightown, so she’s decided now’s the time to arrange a marriage for me.”

“Sweet Andraste’s ass, are you kidding me?” He laughed.

“I’m morbidly curious to see who she’d choose.”

“If she’s choosing from Hightown I bet you a sovereign they’re all dreadful.”

“She can’t choose for me if I’m already involved with someone.”

He raised an eyebrow, “You’re seeing someone?”

“Not yet. What do you think about Isabella?”

“She’s a great girl, but you’re likely to get hurt. By which I mean stabbed and left for dead. What about Broody?”

“Now there’s an idea! How can a woman resist those eyes? That voice?” She sighed heavily. “I just can’t bring myself to take advantage of that poor man. What about Anders?”

“Blondie? Maybe, just maybe, getting involved with the possessed mage might be dangerous.”

"In all the time you've known me, have I ever given you the impression that I was turned off by crazy? Though you may have a point.”

“Daisy’s a sweet girl and there's a whole lot of crazy in that little package, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

“An apostate mage who is as sweet as honey. Sounds familiar, doesn’t it? Very familiar? Almost sisterly?”

“I don’t picture Sunshine getting into blood magic anytime soon, but I get your point.”

She leaned back, a smile slowly spreading across her face. “No, a woman of my new social standing deserves no less than a prince. Do you suppose Sebastian knows any?”

“Your mother would be ecstatic and you’d be bored to tears. Besides, he’s in the Chantry. I thought they’re supposed to renounce anything physical. That would actually explain a whole lot.”

“Bored to tears? Impossible! Not if we’re spending every day reciting the Chant to each other.” She said sarcastically.

Varric laughed.

“Could you imagine? Being in love with someone you couldn’t even touch?”

Varric muttered quickly, “It could be worse,” before taking a long drink.

Her gaze on him softened, “Not by much.”

* * *

* * *

“These Serpents are starving, but they aren’t safe, they’re scared. This snake is sad.”

“C’mon kid, you can’t share your cards like that.”

“Why not? You share everything.”

“Not... everything.”

* * *

There was thumping and loud voices at the door, which opened before he could even get up.

“... Cleanest in the whole building, that’s why!”

“Sorry to bother you, Varric, but we can’t drag her much further.”

In walked Merrill and Aveline supporting a very drunk Hawke, Isabella sauntering along just behind them.

“Every other room is filthy, and this way Varric can keep an eye on her,” Isabella’s tone suggested this was an ongoing argument.

“That’s not the problem, we shouldn’t-“

“Just put her on the bed,” Varric interrupted, gesturing the way to go as he watched the slowly moving fiasco. Despite their best intentions, they ultimately dumped her ungracefully and unceremoniously face-down onto the mattress.

“Edwina,” he shouted out the door, “Can you bring me some water?”

“We’re busy here, Get it yourself!”

“I’ll get it Varric!” Merrill volunteered, quickly walking back to the bar.

“Are you going to help or not?” Isabella directed the accusatory question at Aveline as she began pulling Hawke’s boots off.

“Aside from carrying her up here without you?” She shot back. Delaying an extra moment or two out of spite, she carefully began unbuckling the daggers strapped to Hawke’s back.

“With your giant muscles and your man-hands it’s not like it was a challenge. Did you really suggest we drag her to Gamlen’s.”

“I forgot, Ok? After years of taking her to that house it just became a habit. And it’s true, I do have a lot of experience carrying dead weight.” The last two words were accompanied with a heavy glare.

“Thank you ladies, I’ll take it from here,” Varric reassured as he ushered them quickly toward the door. He could hear them continue to argue as the latch caught, then returned to Hawke’s side to appraise the damage.

He moved her boots, blades and various bits of armor from the floor to a nearby chair so she could find them in the morning. Drawing the blankets over her he heard a gentle knock on the door.

“I got halfway home with the water before I remembered that I was supposed to bring it to you. You’ll take care of her, won’t you? I hope she doesn’t get sick on your boots again.”

“Thanks Daisy. She’ll be fine by morning.”

He placed the cup of water gently next to the bed. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he slept in a chair.

A hand reached out and grabbed his.

“Varric, we shouldn’t have gone.”

“Bit late for that, don’t you think?”

“Poor Beth... Poor us...”

“We made it through ok.”

“We didn’t though... You and me...” her voice trailed off until her steady breathing became a gentle snore. He stood by the bed staring at her tiny hand in his, before setting himself up for the night across the room.

* * *

* * *

 “She’s your home. Where she went, you followed. Warm and safe. Comfortable and comforting.”

* * *

Varric hadn’t left his room in three days. He didn’t even like his brother, it didn’t make sense for him to be so upset.

A boot thumped against the heavy wooden door. He instinctively grabbed Bianca and ducked behind a great stone chair for cover.

The locked picked, the door swung open, and in walked Hawke with an ale in both hands.

“What in the void do you think you’re doing!? Bianca was ready to send you to the maker!”

“There’s that famous Tethras hospitality!”

He eased himself into the seat he was hiding behind, shaking from Adrenaline. “I think I really will need that drink now.”

She sat across from him, and they drank in silence.

“Once upon a time there were two sisters,” She began slowly.

“You’re got to be kidding me,” he said in a gravely whisper.

“Shut up. These sisters lived up in the mountains. Every day they crossed a rope bridge high over a raging river to forage for food. One day the older sister decided to go across the bridge early and cut the ropes that held it up. Now she had all the food, and the incredibly beautiful younger sister didn’t, but she had a home. Also, she couldn’t fix the bridge. And they lived unhappily ever after.”

“That was... impressively bad. I rest easy knowing my job is secure.”

“The older sister was Bartrand.”

“I caught that.”

“And you’re the sister that got screwed over.”

“I caught that too.”

“But it’s ok, because you have the home. It’s a metaphor.”

“Woah ho! Look at you using those fancy words!”

“Varric, I’ll have you know I’m a properly educated lady.”

He laughed. He actually laughed.

“A lady!? Is that a metaphor too?”

She smiled.

* * *

* * *

“You saw her naked”

“I never-!”

“Her heart completely bare, leaking out of her eyes and onto your shirt.”

“Oh... yeah. I guess I did.”

“She didn’t let anyone else see her that way.”

* * *

“It’s a sad, sorry day when you manage to lose to Anders!” She laughed as Fenris collected himself to leave.

“Yes, yes, enjoy yourself Hawke. I won’t make the same mistakes next week.”

“He’s either improved his bluff or learned a new way to cheat. You’ll get some pointers from Isabella if you know what’s good for you,” Varric suggested as he walked him to the pub’s entrance.

Hawke was alone in his room when he returned, leaning against the wall, staring at the fire.

“Blondie’s going to be smug this whole week, so now’s the time to ask for favors.”

“Varric...” She started and stopped abruptly.

She slid down the wall, folded into herself, and shook with sobs. The dam had burst, and the waters rushed out all at once.  
Thousands of words turning into pure, raw emotion. The story of a mother who created a family from the delicate foundation of nothing but love. The story of a sister of gentle faith. A story of a brother with a soul of fire. A father who paid for safety in blood.

Family she loved so dearly. And every word of every story she could tell catching in her throat, and falling from her mouth as bitter sobs.

He sat on the floor beside her, took her hand in his and she crumbled into his side. Her head on his shoulder, staining his red silk shirt dark with her tears, they sat there. Time meaningless, the night stretching on and on.

He woke, cold and stiff and still exhausted, his body at every wrong angle yet still somehow mostly upright. It was so early the light through the window lent the shadowed room the lightest touch of color, but she was already gone.

It wasn’t until a few hours into the day that he found a small gold ring in his pocket that he didn’t recognize. Had he pinched any purses recently? No, this was one of Hawke’s. It wasn’t there by accident and it wasn’t forgotten. Somehow she’d managed to slip it into his pocket without him knowing.

There was no way it would fit on any his fingers. Sweet Andraste’s ass, how was it possible that she could be so damn large and so small simultaneously?

* * *

* * *

“You pretended it was a joke because you were afraid. She was too.”

“For some people it’s easier to laugh than cry.”

“You helped her. She feels safe with you.”

* * *

“Varric? Varric, where are you?!”

“I’m here, I’m right beside you!” She reached out for his hand and he grabbed hers.

“Oh Varric, I don’t think I’m going to make it...”

“No Hawke, don’t say that! You’ll be fine! Blondie, isn’t there anything you can do!?”

Anders rolled his eyes, and returned to washing his hands.

Hawke coughed feebly, “Varric... I want you to promise me something.”

“Anything Hawke! Just say the word!”

“Promise me you’ll make Anders get a proper shave.”

“Really now, Hawke? Leave me out of this.”

“I’ll make sure he shaves twice a day!”

“And maybe a better haircut-“

“What’s wrong with my-“

“I’ll shave him bald myself!”

“And-“

“IF YOU’RE ABOUT DONE?”

Varric and Hawke stopped talking immediately, smiles growing on their faces.

“Where’s your sense for the dramatic?”

“Can I please talk to the patient about her actual injuries?”

“How long until I’m gone?” She threw her wrist over her forehead.

“It was a very lucky thing you brought so many potions with you tonight. That kept all damage to a minimum, and I’ve done everything I could so far. What you need now is no less than a week in bed.”

“What cruelty! Anders, how could you!?”

“You need time to rest, or that nasty wound will open right up again. No fighting, no drinking, no dog on your bed.”

“It’s like you don’t know me at all.”

“On the contrary, I know you well enough to warn you about all that. Now, I can’t stay here the whole time and take care of you, I’m not your mother-“

For a moment everything stood still. Anders’ face turned bright red. Varric squeezed Hawke’s hand slightly.

“I will come back again tomorrow to check on you,” he began again slowly, avoiding her eyes. “If anything changes for the worse send for me immediately,” He leveled the charge at Varric.

One last scan around the room, a quick nod goodbye, and he was gone.

“Been here a million times, and he still acts like there’s a Templar behind every door.”

“Well, usually there aren’t, but tonight’s something special.”

He laughed, “No kidding, Champion!”

“Did I finally earn myself a nickname?”

“I gotta hand it to you, you don’t do anything by half measure.”

She began the attempt to sit up, wincing in pain. He quickly slid his arm under her back to support her efforts. Between the two of them, slowly and gently moving bit by bit, they managed to prop her into a sitting position. Varric settled next to her, the two of them comfortably side by side.

The mixture of adrenaline, giddiness from healing potions, and the need to deflect all serious topics with humor had naturally led to the ridiculous play-acting, but now all that had worn off leaving behind two very tired people.

“A week of this, hm?” When she turned her face to speak to him he could feel her breath on his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder, and took his hand.

“Afraid of getting bored?” He could smell her hair.

“Of you? Never.” Her voice soft and languid. She was so warm. Come to think of it, he was too. Warm and comfortable and so close.

He cleared his throat, and began. “Once upon a time-“

“Really?”

“Yes really. Once upon a time a beautiful younger sister lived high up in the mountains. After the unfortunate incident with the bridge, she was stuck there all alone. It really was just an awful setup she had there, with no real reason she’d pick that location to build a home. She also had no name and zero character development, but she hung in there. She was stubborn like that. You know, if we make her Dalish it would make more sense for her to be living off the land in the mountains like that...”

Her grip relaxed in his hand and her breathing slowed. He waited until she began to snore.

“I’m sorry, Marian,” he whispered into her hair. “I’m sorry I’m a coward.”

He reached into his pocket and touched the ring inside, reassuring himself that it was still there. The only part of her he let himself fully claim.

* * *

* * *

“Have we finally given up all pretenses of playing now? I don’t mind talking about her, but this isn’t how I envisioned today would go.”

“What do you mean? You’re always playing, Varric.”

“You’ve got me there.” Around them the tavern was busy with people ready for their midday meals. “I think we should probably try again another time.”

* * *

* * *

“Cole, come join us!” The Iron Bull gestured to a seat near him as he watched the young man slowly descend the stairs.

“How much do you remember of what I taught you?” Varric asked while dealing him into the hand.

“Two pairs beats one pair. Four of a kind beats two pairs. She got your letter. It made her stomach hurt, but in a good way; she couldn’t stop smiling. She got your present too. She wears it on a chain around her neck. ‘Maker have mercy, there’s no way this will fit on my finger! How can he be both so short and so large?’”

Varric suppressed a smile, “Ok Kid, that’s a pretty good start. We’ll go from there.”


End file.
